Ed, Ed, Edd, and Eddy: Anima
by rhypuppy
Summary: Anima: The part of the psyche that is directed inward, and is in touch with the subconscious. Often contrasted with persona . Comedy in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Ed, Ed, Edd, and Eddy: Anima

**Chapter #1: Intense Training:**

I own nothing except for this FAN MADE storyline! Danny Antonucci owns this original cartoon and these characters, **except for: ** Edmund Freeman, Ella Boston, Susan, Sage, and Sara Starlight, they belong to **me.**

1. When you read this, try to picture it as an ANIME!

**2. Another more thing that I wanted to add. This chapter's going to be a quick run through without much detail, most of the explanations will take place throughout the story, this just kind of gives you an idea of what's going on.**

**3. Mature: for audiences 18+**

**-Ed, Ed, Edd, and Eddy!-**

Ed, Double D, and Eddy were introduced to their teachers who gave them a small hut, gave them 20 minutes to unpack and rushed them to their office. "You will notice that we share the same office! My sisters are my best friends! We do everything together!" Susan's loud voice boomed throughout the small cabin literately shaking the building, "since my sisters and I are all triplets born as... 'freaks', it was very hard to act 'normal' when we were in middle and high school. We survived middle school, because at that point everyone was afraid of us.

"Entering high school, our Freshman class along with the upperclassmen started to realize that we didn't use our powers for violence. It was then, that they began teasing and taunting calling us freaks. We ignored them. But as we got more into puberty our powers acted up, I accidentally took the door to the science room off, Sage's personal thoughts get sent to the other teenagers in a result of them mentally hearing her own mental conversation for herself, she got embarrassed and her telekineses went hay wire and desks and papers went flying.

"As for Sara, nothing major ever happened to her because her special ability is super speed, and she had always had trouble controlling that a little bit. But eventually it got to the point where when she was supposed to be walking, she was actually running without noticing nor really realizing it. As we grew older and we matured more, we realized that we had to control these abilities. So we taught ourselves and each other as best as we could. Later on in life, our abilities were recognized by the government who then offered us a military career which the 3 of us gladly took.

"After that, we decided that we wanted to help other adolescents who are natural born as Animas or receive their powers naturally over time or through a traumatizing event, control their powers. This also intrigued the government, they wanted to see if we could make 'artificial' Animas for the military, but since this program is for adolescents, it took a while to see what the government wanted to do with this kind of thing. We wanted to make artificial Animas for different reasons, I did because I think that being an Anima is a special and rather important thing. If you don't want to be a 'freak', then don't sign the contract. If so, you came to the right place." Susan's loud voice continued to shake the building as she explained the story of her and her triplet sisters.

"So, you decided that not only did you want to help other natural born Animas, but make artificial ones, too?" Double D asked a bit confused, "I thought you ladies just wanted to help the natural born, or naturally inherited, or traumatized ones."

Sage smiled, "clever as ever. I am so glad that I will have the pleasure of working with such a being," she complimented Double D, her voice light and quiet. Although, she has the same emerald green eyes as her sisters, her black pupils seem kind of faded and dull, as if they're rarely there. Double D could tell just by looking at her and hearing her voice, that she is an incredible genius being, "when the government first offered this to us, we were very hesitant. But then we decided that it would be alright. Although, being an Anima is not easy.

"You have to have full concentration at all times, you want to have full control of you special skills. I believe that being a Biotic makes you more unique and special, especially because not every Biotic has the same abilities. My sisters and I triplets, we all look extremely similar, almost identical except for different height, weight, and hairstyles. But our eyes, face, and etc. look the same. But our powers are so different and nearly incompatible. Every Biotic has their own special ability that matches their personality.

"Susan has a very loud and controlling personality, strength is the same. I am a very intellectual person, my abilities are telepathy and telekineses. Sara talks fast and is very hyper, she never shuts up, she is very athletic, therefore speed is her power. All powers match the individuals personality. And because you 3 coincidentally have similar personalities to our own, you 3 have the pleasure of working with us." Sage explained. Her monotone voice remaining light and quiet.

"So... why is it you have 2 powers?" Eddy asked her.

Sage smiled and closed her faded eyes, "because both of my powers match my personality, plus, my brain mass is bigger. The average human brain has 2 half's. The average human only uses 1/2. I, since I was an infant, used my entire brain, 100%, all the time, at any chance I got. So because of my brain function working so much all the time, I could easily handle my 2 special abilities. That is the easiest way I can explain it to you." She decided trying the think of the best way to explain her predicament.

Eddy nodded, he understood what she meant. "OK, thanks." She nodded.

"So, back to the artificial Animas?" Double D asked.

Sage nodded, "basically, we all that it would be a good idea because it makes us humans more unique and it also teaches discipline, respect, teamwork, as well as keeping an open mind, and self-defense."

"Now that doesn't mean use your powers every time you get 'attacked' or someone hurts your feelings!" Sara added quickly. Susan and Sage nodded after. Susan then, took over and went over the list of rules and what the boys would be learning over the course of the summer.

"How will you ladies perform these... experiments that you will be doing on us to make us Anima?" Double D asked.

"Sage?" Susan commanded.

The middle triplet nodded before beginning her explanation. "Since you all have similar personalities to us, you will be receiving the same powers that we have. We will be using our own DNA and putting warm water into it, to kill any germs or bacteria, and then inject it into the hand you use most-except for you," she explained pointing to Double D, "you will get the injection into the center of your head, where your hair grows."

Double D almost choked, "you will not have to cut or shave my head, right!? I just grew it all back from a traumatizing experience from when I was little!"

Sara giggled, "no silly! She's just gonna poke it, inject it, and take it out! You'll be fine!"

Susan nodded, "we will worry about that later! Take 10 minutes to prepare yourselves! We will start today!"

"Wait!" Eddy nearly hollered, "when will you guys do this!? Transforming us?"

"Once you've mastered all the skills that we teach you. Which should at least take you a month. If the transformation turns out successful, then we will spend another month training you how to use your powers and control them. The third month, which is the last month of your summer, we will spend sending you out on missions to test your new skills and abilities." Susan answered. "No,**move**."

**-Ed, Ed, Edd, and Eddy!**-

"Damn!" Eddy exclaimed, "she doesn't waist anytime yelling and demanding does she!? I'm sure glad I don't have her! You're gonna die Ed!"

Ed frowned at this, "but I don't wanna die Eddy!"

Double D shook his head, "you are not gonna die Ed. We will be safe until we get to the missions during month 3."

Eddy scoffed, "how do you know that!?"

"Did you **not **read the contract, Eddy!? We will start at very easy low level missions, the more missions we do successfully, the more we level up, the more we level up, the more dangerous the missions!" He described.

"Hurry up guys! We have 10 minutes!" Ed ran scared out of his mind. He stopped. Turned around. "Wait, what are we supposed to be doing?"

Eddy laughed, "I love you lumpy!" He replied leaping on his friends back, "to the cabin, hut, thingy! Go horsey!"

Double D stopped in his tracks to shake his head and pinch his nose with index finger and thumb. "The same childish games, even now. I wonder if they will ever grow up..." he paused to giggle, "oh well. I just hope they do not change too much too fast. Eddy and I getting boyfriends, even Ed seems to be changing! His vocabulary increasing and all."

"It is amazing to see how much and how fast time can fly."

Double D gasped and leaped about 50 feet in the air before falling back down onto his butt. Next to him, stood Sage. He held his hand to his heart, "oh my goodness! You scared me!"

She smiled, "I know. I saw." She replied all knowingly reaching her hand out to him. He accepted it. After getting up, he brushed himself off. "I just wanted to let you know to wear something comfortable. White shirt, black pants. Regulation. Everyone in camp must do so."

Double D looked around, he rubbed his left shoulder with his right hand, "it does not look there is much of anyone here..."

Sage smiled again, "yes. But you all are here a week early."

"Oh. What are the other teenagers doing? Are they going to be artificial's, too?"

"No. They are not teenagers at all. They are 7-year-old natural borns. You 3 are the first ever teenagers to be experimented. We did not want to choose young children, we did not want any accidents that could kill them, but we did not want to work with adults, too boring. Plus, they die easily. Teenagers are young, lively, and have a long life to live so they are more tempted to fight for it." She explained in that light monotoned voice.

Double D's legs trembled when he heard her say such words. "But it is also easier to add them as family figures, because of their young liveliness, they are easy to get attached to. That makes me happy." She said, again, her voice monotone. He looked up at her, her smile had changed some how, it seemed to have more emotion.

"It makes you happy? To have family figures?"

"Yes. No one will ever marry me, so I will never have children. Our parents abandoned us when we were 4. They did not like us since we were... 'monsters' was how they put it. We were... 'outlawed' everywhere we went. We pretty much raised ourselves and each other." She replied.

"Oh," although, she has no scars or marks. Her body is young and she is the most beautiful young woman Double D had ever seen, he couldn't imagine her not being married, "how do you know that you will not marry? Do you have premonitions, too?"

She giggled, "no, silly child, no. I know, because no human man will accept me for who I am and I refuse to hide myself. Why should I hide who I am? I may be considered a 'freak' for these abilities, but I love them. They are part of what makes me who I am."

Double D nodded. "I agree, 100%. But trust me, there are good men out there," he replied placing a hand on her child-like shoulder, "there is someone out there who will love each and every part of you! Your heart, mind, soul, beliefs, and even, your powers. I promise. I promise."

She stared stunned at the tiny 4'11 teenage boy. He released her and walked away to prepare anything that he might need and change his clothes. She stood and watched him walk away. When he disappeared into the cabin, she grinned. "This is going to be the best summer yet. I have high hopes for these boys." And she walked away.

**-Ed!-**

"I'm Ed!" Ed greeted Susan loudly. He wore a white T-shirt, black shorts, his orange hair held into a bun thanks to Eddy, and his bangs neatly brushed down. Susan narrowed her eyebrows and dropped her jaw in a gape. A boy about 5'5 stood and stared stupidly, smiling at her.

"Sit... down..." she commanded awkwardly. Her long blond hair hung down over her shoulders, to her waist, the front tickled her neck, she wore a long white overcoat with long kimono sleeves, black sweatpants, and a green 4-finger strap tank top. They were outside in an encircled forest, and white board on wooden wheels standing a few 20 or so feet away from the bathroom cabin. She turned around and removed the cap from a black marker. On the board, she wrote:

**Japanese Martial Arts: **

#1. Karate.

#2. Judo.

#3. Kendo.

Chinese Martial Arts:

#1. Kung Fu.

Korean Martial Arts:

Tae kwon do.

"I, will be teaching you these 5 martial arts. Starting with Karate, then Judo, Kendo, and you know the rest. It will require a lot of-" she stopped talking when she turned around to see him playing with the bun on his head, she scowled, "shut up and pay attention! I will **not **repeat myself!" He hushed up and payed attention, "this will require a lot of physical work and meditation to help keep you emotionally calm. You will listen, you will do, if you need help, well, I'm here. Have any question?"

He smiled and nodded, "what's a jaypan?"

She dropped her jaw and narrowed her eyes, the hands on her hips dropped limp to her sides, "are you serious!?" He giggled and nodded, "they gave me an idiot! How is it you have anything **close **to a similar personality let alone the same!? You're a dumb-!" She sighed and placed a hand on her forehead. Ed sat and stared cutely at her. 'Keep calm,' she thought, 'he's a **student**!' She sighed again. "Alright, well, come here and let's begin! I have a lot of things to show and explain before we start on the real martial arts stuff!"

**-Double D!**-

"Just as I explained earlier, we are going to 'awaken' the other half of your brain and I am going to teach you how to use that side of your brain. If and when you master those skills, I will then teach you how to use your entire brain. As you know, the brain controls everything in your body. Cells, thoughts, emotions, tells your heart to pump the blood through your body. It is the motherboard, of this organic machine.

"We will do a lot of meditating, researching, studying, and analysis. Something that you, yourself are familiar with, no?" Sage began explaining while writing and sketching on the board in a list and picture format. Double D smiled and nodded, she smiled in return. "We shall get started then. Oh, by the way, since we are dealing with the brain, the most powerful organ in your body, we will most likely be the last ones to finish and experiment. And even after that, we will be the last ones done with the Biotic training because then we are going to be practicing how to familiarize yourself and your body with these knew skills as well as control them.

"The hardest one will be telekineses. It is the most powerful of all abilities. Strength, speed, water, ice, fire, electricity, rock, sand, stone, weather, shape-shifting, even telepathy." Sage added, she drew a circle with lines drawing the elements, a fireball, lightning bolt, fist for strength, feet for speed, a shaded circle for a sock, black dots for stand, wind for weather, a square for a shape, and a bumpy rock for stone. "Telekineses is so powerful because if any of these attacks are shot at you, they most likely will not even touch you. Telekineses is basically grabbing something. But it is mental, you can touch, hold, carry, throw, toss, and grab anything without physically touching it. If someone throws a lightning bolt at you, you can simply mentally grab it and toss it back, or block it. It is very powerful and very hard to control. Very hard to maintain. Most of the things your friends are going through are physical. Which is not easy, however, it will be nothing compared to what we will be doing throughout the first 2 months of training. Because if we are not careful," she paused to half smirk, "we must just break your psyche."

Double D's eyes widened. "W-why are you smirking, th-that is so..."

"Sadistic?" Sage finished. He nodded, she nodded, "I know. That is my sin. I lack care. I want a loving family, but I lack care, an oxymoron, huh?" Her voice remains monotone and robotic, "I lack care, because I was not cared for, that does not make it right, no. But it is an unforgivable habit of mine. Quote: habit. I do not do this because I am trying to heart your feelings and I am sorry if I do. I grew up in a very strict, cold, uncaring environment. My sisters healed much quicker and better than I have.

"I was and still am physically weaker, so everything... remains... it sticks with me. You understand, no?"

Double D did understand. He nodded. He knows what it's like, not being cared for, he nodded again, he has empathy for this woman. Sure, their situation is a bit... different... but he can relate, being weak and all, no love, he was at the point of suicide! "I understand... 100%..." he finally answered. She nodded. There was no smile, but the tense atmosphere seemed to recognize each other, as if they somehow knew each other.

"Let us get started." Sage finally broke the silence.

"Sure." Angel agreed.

The room was dark and looked as like a high tech computer room, kind of like what you'd see in movies. The Carlton Triplets share a single office where they can work together, but each a second office for themselves. Sage's office is always dark, there is no lights-well, except for the ones on the ceiling, but... they're dark blue nightlights. There are papers stacked up (**neatly**) to the high heavens! Her laptop, a desk in the shape of a crescent moon, a smart board, posters on the wall of Einstein, Bach, and Mozart. A black grand piano in the far and rather small corner of the room, and a sort of leather bed chair that therapists use for patients.

"Double D," Sage said, "this is also the nurses office." She added pointing to a large cupboard behind him, up against the wall, it was filled with band-aids, bandages, all organic medicine, there is was no tylenol or anything similar to that! It was all made out of fresh plants and nature. Another desk that looked more like a "school teacher" desk with a library computer sat, more papers. This... was going to be a very interesting summer indeed.

**-Eddy!**-

"OK! I'm going to help you run faster, longer, how to jump high and far, we're going to learn about weapons, different types, how to take them apart and rebuild them in a certain amount of time, how to use them, when to use them, and the most important part!" Sara rushed their explanations so fast it was hard for Eddy to catch a single word, she kicked the table, which broke, a pistol fell, in midair, she kicked it high, the pistol came down fast, she easily caught it swiftly with her right hand and shot a bullied that flew high speed, inches from Eddy's cheek.

He leaped from his seat, the wooden plank fell off the 2 rocks that were supporting it. His heart beat fast, his chocolate brown eyes wide, "what the hell was that!? Are you trying to **kill** me!?" He cried.

She giggled, "of course not silly! If you were paying attention and not moving, you would've understood that it was a **demonstration!**"

He gasped a gulp of air as if it was his last, 'yeah, sure, demonstration of death!' He thought.

She placed the gun back on the wooden table that he thought was broken. "It fell, nothing broken," she answered his rhetorical question that was never said.

"Are you telepathic, too!?"

She laughed, "hahahahaha! **No way**! I could tell by your facial expression. Anyway, take a seat," she commanded. He fixed his "bench" and sat back down, "we will also be learning acrobatics!"

Eddy wrinkled his nose, "what?"

"Gymnastics basically. But, to be more defined: exercises developing or displaying physical agility and coordination. The modern sport of gymnastics typically involves exercises on uneven bars, balance beam, floor, and vaulting horse (for women), and horizontal and parallel bars, rings, floor, and pommel horse (for men)." She described, "you will be learning both men and woman ways, because you're male, but you're a feminine one!" She teased, "and it will also expand your physical education."

"OK... and do I really have to take apart a big gun and put all back together in under 60 seconds!?" Eddy complained.

"Yes, and if you **really **can**not **do it within 60 seconds, then I'll give you 120 seconds. That's 2 minutes." She answered before he could ask, "but those will be last. For now, we will work on the running, pacing, jumping, acrobatics, and we will be starting with guns for weapons. By naming them, learning what ammo they take, and how to use them. Once you master **all **of those! Then we'll get onto swords and the real fun stuff!"

Eddy slumped in his chair and hearing all the **work **he's going to have to do in order to earn his ability that will make him cool. He placed his hand up against his cheek, "what's the 'real fun stuff'."

She laughed, "you say it like it's not gonna be fun!" She cheered enthusiastically, "explosives!"

Eddy's eyes widened, he regained his posture as if some magical fairy healed him, "explosives!"

"Yep! TNT! Dynamites! Grenades! And if you get real good, I'll teach you how to use a rocket launcher!" She added to get him pumped.

Eddy jumped off the wooden board, "let's get started!"

She clenched her fist and growled grinning, "I didn't hear you!"

"LET'S GET STARTED!"

"YEAH!" The 2 screamed so loud Susan and Ed who had just got done the meditating and stretching could hear them. Sara giggled, "hey Eddy!"

"Huh?" He asked. His white T-shirt and black shorts that barely covered his thighs were clean and his dark brown hair is brushed neatly. Sara's hair is braided into a bun, "if you'd like, after this, I can give you an old dress that doesn't fit me anymore. It will fit you, it doesn't have bust. And it's really pretty, maybe that Edmund that I read **so **much about on your contract will like it." She giggled.

He blushed and nodded, "yes, uh, that would be really nice!"

**-Ed, Ed, Edd, and Eddy!**-

The first month went quick and Ed was the first to be done with all his work, it was hard, and he earned a lot of scars, scrapes, and bruises for it, too. Eddy earned his fair share as well, tripping over obstacles, not jumping high enough when he should've, he accidentally shot himself in the foot once and Double D and to assist Sage in fixing his wound. Double D often came back to the cabin tired, worn out, and everlasting migraines or cluster headaches. Often times, he was more worn out than Ed and Eddy who had to help him get out of bed at 4:00 A.M. In the morning so he could meet with Sage in her cabin and begin the loud of work in "awakening" and using his brain.

The the second the last week, he finally "awoke" it for good. Now he had to learn how to use it for good or it'd go back to sleep. "Eventually, once your mind and body gets use to this, you will no longer have to use this side of your brain 'for good'. Then we can go on to teaching you how to use your entire brain 'for good', and eventually your mind and body will be so use to it, you will be using it without even having to think about it." Sage said. He mastered using that now awakened side within a week, but it took him the last week of the first month and the first week of the first month to his his whole brain "for good".

Susan and Sara held off the experiment project another week in hopes that they could try it when all 3 were ready. But unfortunately it didn't turn out that way. Ed and Eddy went at the same time, both right handed, so the little vile of warm water and Biotic DNA was injected into them, within 2-3 days they had powers and were showing them off to an exhausted Double D who felt jealous. Ed kept accidentally breaking the door off their cabin and because Double D was too exhausted to get up and fix it, Sage would have to come down. At one point in time she said to Susan, "tame this idiotic beast fore **I **do!" She hissed.

Susan took Ed immediately and began their new lessons, on when and how to use full strength, how to control it, how to use it correctly, and how much of it he use for certain things.

Sara began teaching Eddy how fast he should run and to only run full speed when it is truly needed. Speed Biotic's can run 100 miles per hour. They worked more with weapons and acrobatics, but she raced with him to an extent putting limits on how fast he was allowed to run.

Double D, remained in brain training. He did math, reading/writing, language, science, and history to keep both halves of his brain busy. Sage kept him plenty busy projects and slideshows as well as essays. She kept him busy from 4:00 A.M. To 11:00 P.M. Sometimes until midnight depending on the topic of the situation or lesson. About half way into the second month he was beginning to use his entire brain without realizing it. Sage smiled, "you are finally ready!" She said ecstatically, "you have a great and powerful mind, Double D. That is why it took so long, because your mind was hard at work, before you even realized it? Did you know that you were using your whole brain the whole time of this second month?"

Double D gasped, "I was!? The whole thing during this whole month!? Then why did-"

"I wanted to make sure, the brain is a very sensitive thing, and even more sensitive is the psyche. I wanted to make sure it or you did not break. Now, let us go. We have no more time to waist, you have to be back in school soon, and I have such much to teach you, especially about controlling that damn telekineses." She cussed.

**-Double D-**

Double D laid down in the hospital bed located in the "Anima Cabin". He gripped onto the arms of the bed, stickers and wires are placed on his face, Susan, Sara, Ed, and Eddy, sat and watched while Sage set up her computer screen that showed Double D's brain. "If the brain was red, that means no part of your brain is being used. Thankfully, the screen shows that your entire brain is blue, you are using your entire brain. Good." Sage announced as she walked around the the other side of the bed, "do **not **move, for if you do-"

"Please do not tell me! I already know! I will not move!" Double D cut her off. He did not want to hear about his blood pouring out of his head. She grabbed the small needle that held warm water along with her DNA in it. "Do **not **move." Was her finally warning before carefully injecting the thick liquid into his head. Out of fear, he fainted into a deep un-conscience that lasted for 2 or 3 hours. When he woke up freaking out, papers and pencils flying around banging off the walls. Sage calmly took her time to get to him, her sisters sitting calmly reading books while Ed and Eddy sat disbelief.

"Double-"

"Do **not **come near! If any germs touch him he **will **die. I know what to do, so do **not **interfere with my job!" Sage snapped, but even though she snapped, her voice remained monotone and robotic. She checked Double D's head and watched the screen looking for any sign of injury or mental damage. "Everything is fine," she looked up at the bright lights, within a second they were off, after a few minutes of her standing there behind the bed covering his eyes, she removed her hands, "the bright lights scared him and hurt his eyes. Are you alright?" He nodded slowly falling back to sleep. "Give him 2 or 3 days to recover."

Susan sighed, "we've waited on him long enough Sage."

"You have no choice, sister. He will die if you don't."

"I thought it was just the lights?" Sara said.

"It was, but you have to remember, I injected the Anima Virus directly into his brain, that his thick blood sitting and sinking deep into a powerful organ that should not be tainted. If he does not get the rest he needs, his brain will implode." Sage informed.

Susan nodded, "it can't be helped then. Give him 4 days, just in case. Even if he insists that he's fine." She demanded, her loud voice booming throughout the room so loudly Sage had to hold her hands over Double D's ears.

"Yes Susan."

**-Ed, Ed, Edd, and Eddy!**-

Double D ended up taking a week to recover and he started working with telepathy first since it was a lot easier to learn and control. "Telepathy is so much simpler than telekineses, it's easy. You just have to know how to control your thoughts and when you send them, where you send them, it's like texting. Sort of. Telekineses is like trying to pick a brick up with your eyeballs, it hurts. It will give you bad headaches, it will hurt you. But, it will not kill you, you will not be that intense. I would never give you something so intense that it would kill you." Sage announced.

Double D nodded, "so when will I start working on telekineses? Since I mastered telepathy."

"Right now. We wasted a lot of time and time is quickly running out. You have to be back in school September 29, 2013. It is now July 31, 2013. We need to get busy, you will be working from 7:00 A.M. To midnight from now on. Mondays to Sundays. I do apologize, but you need know how to control this power before you return home and to school, or you will be a mess!" Sage pulled out a few handwritten and typed documents that she created as notes that she took when she was younger and trying to control this power. She shared her information with Double D who memorized them, took his own notes, and began to practice.

"I want to practice as much as you can at breakfast, lunch, during dinner, in the shower or tub if you have to! You need to control this power!" Sage insisted.

And Double D, even if it gave him headaches. At first, it was very hard, he couldn't even pick up a pencil! But eventually he was mentally picking, throwing, and launching a million pencils and make papers float low and high. It all started with light weight objects, which eventually grew to heavier objects like heavy wood and bricks. At one point, when he got better at mentally lifting them, Sage gave him more bricks to mentally pick up, he struggled, but he did it. She made him do lift them as high in the air as he could until he couldn't and they collapsed and broke.

Sage gave his assignments 2 steps at a time, he gradually took it, accepted it, and worked and practiced it as much as he could. By August 13, 2013, he was telekinetically floated, throwing, levitating, and carrying things from tables, bricks, stones, large boulders that weight probably 800 pounds and about 6' tall and 14' round! It was still very hard from him, especially picking up large rocks, but he could do it. On August 20, 2013, when it seemed that he had mastered everything, Susan gave him and his companions their first mission. The "Ed Team" they called it, had to find 100 paper stickers around the camp within 10 minutes!

Ed broke probably a hundred trees just pressing his weight up against it (it seems Ed needs some more training on how to control his power himself, huh? XD), Eddy sped by missing several for he was running to fast to notice. Double D took it step by step logically, inventing crazy gadgets out of the smallest things from the area around him (a famous Double D tradition, XD). They found a total of 50 until Ed accidentally sat on the gadget and Double D refused to build another one, instead, the 3 worked together to find the rest making logical guesses based on their teachers personalities and favorite places for them to go.

The ended up finding 87 by the end of the mission and got a "B". As the missions got gradually harder to the point where they were literately leaving the camp to go in search of criminals or victims, or stolen items, Double D found missions dealing with kidnapping and murder to be truly difficult. By August 30, 2013, Team Ed had to chase down a rapist and kidnapper who was abusing his own son. Double D telekinetically launching him in the air and nearly killed him by letting drop to the ground; he ended up breaking his kneecap. At the end of it, when they saved the woman and children, Double D was left in tears that caused his telekineses to go hay wire and break trees rip the hinges of doors and crack windows and bent a stop sign.

After that incident, Sage took him aside to work on extra control. "If you have not noticed, which you have, your powers are attached to your emotions. This is true for all Anima. Your more so than others. When you cry, things around you may fly, shatter, or bend. When you are mad, haha, that is a whole other story! Things will fly like a tornado! Cars will bend! Windows will have no glass, doors will be broken, trees will be on the ground, leaves flying with paper, pencils, heavy brick and even cement will crack and fly over the place until it hits someone's head!

"And it is because of that reason, that we need to help you, control your emotions. Do not suppress them, then things will crack and break. It only makes it worse to suppress them, so I need to learn how to control them! Take action! Basically-"

"Become like you!? All monotone and robotic!?" Double D asked frightened.

Sage laughed, truly laughed, for the first time that Double D had ever seen her laugh. "No! No... when you are sad, find something else to do, keep your mind busy, if your mind is busy doing something else, than it will not have even have the concentration to go hay wire, same thing if you are mad, or excited, do something, write, draw, sew! Do handcrafting! Do something that will keep your mind busy."

Double D smiled and nodded, "one question? What if a telekinetic is depressed?" He paused to blush as he though Kevin, "not that I have any reason to be depressed."

Sage frowned, "don't. Just don't. The day that happens you come to me right away! Or, there will be hurricanes and tornadoes and God only knows what else. Do not let yourself become that... don't become that..." she snapped a pencil rolled to the ground. It was such a small thing that made such a small movement! If **he **wore to snap like that a dictionary would've flown through a window! Not intentionally of course. "Promise me?" Came her light, quiet, monotone voice.

Double D nodded, "I promise."

**-Ed, Ed, Edd, and Eddy!-**

Ed, Edd, and Eddy were very excited to be packing their things that September 28, 2013 at 5:00 A.M. The boys grabbed their bags and went into the small mini-van that the Starlight Triplets had and for the first time, the boys had a real memorable moment with their teachers. Not that they didn't during trainings, but of the "special moments" came out mostly during their individual missions. It's just that this was the first moment that they had ever had a non-teachable special moment. Just hanging out, they stopped at the mall and the triplets bought kawaii (kawaii originally means "cute" in Japanese, but here, the meaning is: "feminine homosexual male") new dresses and underwear, long socks, and fishnets in case they wanted to get sexy.

And they also taught the boys something very important about love and sex. "You don't wanna get diseases!" Boomed Susan's voice once they got back to their vehicle.

"I should drive this time, Sara nearly killed us on the way here," Sage commanded sitting in the drivers' seat, "you also want to make sure that person truly loves you. D, any of you know the definition of love?"

Everyone remained silent. For the longest time, no one said anything, not even Sage's sisters had an answer. Double D nodded to himself, "when you care deeply about someone?" He guessed.

Eddy smiled, "when they can accept you for who you are?"

Ed laughed, "true friends, someone that won't pick on you and mean it to hurt your feelings!"

Sage nodded, she started up the vehicle and began to drive. "You all are right, but there is more to it than that. Love is something honest, true, pure, innocent, sincere, untainted, unbreakable, unconditional, accepting, no pain, caring, no separation! No lies! It is almost as if it were heaven itself... it is something, that will never be destroyed. Everyone has their own belief and definition of love. That is my definition. And I tell you boys, because you 3 have become very special to me in our short time together.

"You boys are the only people that I have shared that with. Not even my sisters knew that! And they think they know **everything**! Keep that definition? Keep it in your heart? Hold onto it, please do not ever let it go!" Sage pleaded refusing to look at the boys.

"We promise!" The Eds responded simultaneously, promptly, and willingly. And all 3 boys, took her meaningful words to their hearts.

"Always use protection!" Sara said suddenly to enlighten the heavy moment.

Double D frowned, "you ruined it! Sara! How could you!?" He teased.

"Hey! It was sooo tense! Ya know!?" She whined. Everyone laughed. Once they got to the cul-de-sac, the boys hugged their teachers and went on their merry way. When they reached their destination, the circle of the cul-de-sac where everyone was playing in sprinklers, throwing water balloons and squirt guns, suddenly everyone stopped.

Before them, were the first 3 Eds. Kevin laughed as Rolf pushed him into Edmund who roughly pushed him back causing him to nearly fall on top of Rolf who stood in awe. "Hey? What is it!? Rolf!" Edmund smirked, grabbed Kevin's chin and turned his head forward. He gasped, and dropped the water gun.


	2. Baby? (Part 1)

**Chapter #2: Home**

I own nothing except for this FAN MADE storyline! Danny Antonucci owns this original cartoon and these characters, e**xcept **for: Edmund Freeman, Ella Boston, Susan, Sage, and Sara Starlight, they belong to **me.**

1. When you read this, try to picture it as an ANIME!

2. Mature: 18+ Violence, curse words, and sex scenes.

**-Ed, Ed, Edd, and Eddy!**-

"Angel!" Kevin called out as he ran up to his lover, lifted him up off the ground, and spun him around before pulling him back into a warm hug. Kevin pulled apart for just a moment, removing his hands from Double D's waist to his face, "look at you! You're so much taller! Your hair has grown!"

Indeed he has. Double D now stands at 5', weighs 90 pounds, his pale-blond hair sits down neatly by his neck, his bangs cut evenly on top of his eyebrows, his long, thick, black eyelashes seemed to have also gotten longer. His deep, dark, ocean blue eyes seemed to glitter brightly when looking up at him. Double D wore a red shirt with elbow length sleeves and spaghetti straps resting on his shoulder, black thigh-length socks, and skirt accompanied his outfit, and his black beanie bag hat was also on, but halfway, so his hair was exposed.

"You have changed a little bit, too. Your hair is longer." Double D noticed. Kevin's orange hair spiked outwards from his neck, his bangs remained to the right, bright ocean teal eyes, a black sweatshirt, a dark green T-shirt with an oversized turtle neck collar that almost covered his chin, black jeans, and a silver chain that hung from them down on the right, and weighs 150 pounds. He smiled and pulled his Angel back to him.

Edmund, who is now 16-years-old, stands at 7' tall, weighs about 200 pounds, but his thin, muscular figure remains. His pitch black hair spikes outwards from his chin, his bangs covering his eyebrows, black jeans, a black shirt that covers his elbows, and a hood in the back, his blood-red eyes seemed to see everything. Edmund also had his ever serious expression placed upon his face. "You look beautiful," he complimented Eddy.

Eddy's hair naturally darkened over the summer into a light black color. His chocolate brown eyes brightened to hear the kind words of his lover, "you've grown a little too." Eddy looked down at his feet, he was trying to hide his blushing face. Eddy, who was 4'5, is now 4'11 (he's got a way to go! XD), his outfit consists of a blue skirt, white knee-length socks, and a yellow polo with a white undershirt underneath.

"Thanks... but... you're still taller," Eddy replied finally looking up to give a smile, "ne? Hug?"

Edmund placed his under the smaller boys' underarms and lifted him up off the ground and held him like a toddler, "you're heavier though." Eddy frowned and puffed out his cheeks. It's true, for his new weight is 145 pounds.

Sara, Jimmy, and everyone else were especially surprised to see Ed's rather fancy appearance! His orange hair curved in neatly underneath his chin, bangs brushed lightly over his eyebrows, his emerald green eyes seemed to be brighter than usual, he no longer wore his green jacket but a green vest that covered his white and ted T-shirt, and black jeans, slightly baggy at the bottom. His height was about 5'11, his weight being 200 pounds. He seemed a lot cleaner than how he used to look with his tattered and worn out clothes, and he also looked a lot happier and more mature.

His sister seemed very impressed until she found that he had the same personality. "Ed! What're you doing to Jimmy!?" She growled.

He giggled, "I'm trying to straighten his hair Sara!"

"With your hands!?" She screamed pulling her friend away from her idiotic brother, "leave Jimmy alone!" Everyone laughed at this, even Ed, who was a bit concerned at first.

"So, did it work?" Came Edmund's deep voice.

"Did what work!?" Ed asked approaching them.

"The whole Anima thing," Edmund said.

Eddy grinned, "we'll show you!"

The boys showed them their powers, Kevin made fun of Eddy's power of super speed until he nearly shot him in the foot (not intentionally of course) and made Double D lecture Eddy. Everyone was a bit skeptical with Ed's strength considering strength runs in his family, that is until he was able to pick up an entire vehicle, a trailer, and rip the entire ground underneath apart in a single punch!

At first, the cul-de-sac members thought that Double's telekineses was boring until he telekinetically lifted them off the ground and levitated them in the air, Sara and Jimmy laughed and giggled while the others gave compliments and cheered the Ed boys on. Kevin gave Double D a kiss, "I'm so glad that you're home. I've missed you so much!" He said holding onto his Angel.

"And I'm glad to be home!" Double D replied giving a kiss back. The couple spent most of the day with everyone else playing games and running around with everyone, but around 4:00, they wondered off to talk about their summer and the things that they learned. Edmund and Eddy left the large crowd around 3:00 so that they could talk about family, school, and their relationship, how they wanted to be together and what they hoped for themselves and each other. They spent a lot of time holding hands and teasing one another while making out in between. Both couples remained loving towards each other.

Ed helped Rolf with his farm (as always XD), his super strength making things a lot easier, after, he played with his little sister and Jimmy. They weren't that little anymore, being 14. So they didn't play dress up or dress in costumes anymore, Sara didn't even have Dolly Poopoo anymore! This upset Double D a little. School started the next day and the teenagers worked hard to keep up their grades and got their work done. But at one point, Double D had become distant from everyone again.

He walked home early all by himself, didn't call, text, or even telepathically communicate with any of his friends. Often, the others would see him sitting in his pop out window staring down at Sara, Jimmy, and Kevin. "I'm getting really worried about Double D," Ed announced one day, "I don't think he's feeling so good again! Kevin, you need to talk to him!"

Kevin spread his arms out, "why me!?"

Eddy glared, "because he's in love with you dumb ass! If he wanted to talk to us, he'd do it! But it's obvious that he's waiting for you!" He said matter-of-factly pointing up at Double D who moved away from the window, "he wants to talk to you about something. But by the looks of it, he wants you to approach him first."

Kevin sighed but nodded. Without a word he left to the mansion and walked in without a single knock. "Angel!" He called, when he looked at the stairs, his Angel was already walking down.

"Yes?" Came his femininely high pitched voice.

"Are you alright?" He asked walking forward, "you've been avoiding everyone again, me too. What's going on?"

Double D launched himself into the taller boys arms. His arms locked around his neck, he buried his face into his chest. Kevin, dumbfounded, hugged his lover back, "hey, you OK?" He whispered.

Double D nodded, "Kevin!" He said pulling away a little bit, placing his tiny hands on Kevin's chest, "I... I really want-I'm afraid to say..." he trailed off, his face beginning to flush.

"You want something? Well what is it honey?" Asked the orange haired teen.

Double D shook his head and returned to the hug hiding his face, "no! I'm afraid!"

"Of what?" Kevin's voice remained a whisper.

"That you'll get mad or you won't like me anymore..."

"Come on, don't be silly," Kevin answered quickly taking Angels' hands and removing them from his shoulders so that he could hold them, "what is it?"

"I... I... I..." Double D broke down in tears, "I want a baby!"


	3. Baby? (Part 2)

**Chapter #3: Baby!?**

I own nothing except for this FAN MADE storyline! Danny Antonucci owns this original cartoon and these characters, e**xcept **for: Edmund Freeman, Ella Boston, Susan, Sage, and Sara Starlight, they belong to **me.**

1. When you read this, try to picture it as an ANIME!

2. Mature 18+ violence, cursing, and sex scenes.

**-Ed, Ed, Edd, and Eddy!-**

Kevin didn't know what to say at first, the whole statement seemed so foreign to him at that very moment, at is until he saw Double D's face. "Angel," Kevin soothed holding his lover, "I don't think we can. We're both boys, so we can't make one, we're underaged, so we can't adopt one, we're still in school, so getting a job to support it would be hard. My dad would kill me. And we can't just use your parents money for it, I don't think they'd be so keen on the idea. Plus, we've only been together for 4 months. But I didn't get to see you at all those other 3, since you were gone."

"Are you saying that even if we could have one, you wouldn't want one because of how long we've been together?" Double D question, a bit of spice in his sweet voice.

Kevin sighed and shook his head and sat on the couch pulling his lover into his lap. "That's not it at all. It doesn't matter how long we've been together, I'm just saying that we really need to make sure that we're going to stay together-you know, for life, before we just have a baby, you know?"

Double D, "then marry me!" He demanded, tears still in his eyes, "I love you so much and I don't ever want to let you go!" He sobbed rubbing his eyes that were beginning to turn pink.

Kevin pulled his lover in a hug, "are you sure you want this? I'm not-I want this, but I don't know if I want this kind of relationship right now."

Double D gasped and pulled away, "wait, you're breaking-"

"No!" Kevin almost screamed, "no, no, not at all! I just want to make sure that this is what the both of us want and I'm just saying that maybe we're rushing this a bit too fast. I thought you wanted to take it slow."

Double D rubbed his eyes some more, "I did. But now I'm coming back and I'm seeing everyone else growing up, even Sara and Jimmy! Jimmy doesn't cry as much as he used to! And Sara doesn't even play with her Dolly Poopoo anymore! Everyone's growing up so fast, you, me, Eddy who's now with Edmund, and even Ed!

"Even our idiot, Ed! He's become so much smarter since we were in middle and elementary school!" He weeped. Kevin smiled and pulled Angels' hands away from his face, he pushed his leg up a bit to help him pull the smaller boy closer to him.

He laid a hand on the pale-blond hair and stroked it while the other held onto him. "I know, I know, everyone's growing and changing. It's all very dynamic lately, but come on Angel, having a baby will only rush things **more**, let's slow down ourselves, OK?"

"That's not the only reason I want a baby."

Kevin raised an eyebrow and looked up at his Angel puzzled. "I also want a baby because... I think that having one will bring us closer together, and if we ever do part, I'll have something that is apart of you." Kevin smiled and brought his lover closer to him, he planted a kiss on the soft paper-pale cheek.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too..." Double D mumbled tired. The training had really took a tall on his mental stability, he needed rest, but he refused to close his eyes until he got his answer, "Kevin," he mumbled, his head resting on his seme's shoulder looking up at him.

"Hm?"

"So, can we? Please? Pretty, pretty, pretty, please with sugary sweet love on top?"

Kevin chuckled and combed through Double D's hair, "sure, but how the hell are we gonna get one? One that resembles you and I?"

Double D sat there for a few minutes contemplating the situation, he smiled, "your Mother and Father could have one for us."

"1, my Father would never allow it, 2, then the baby would resemble me and my Dad! Where is the you?" Kevin replied almost disgusted at the thought of having a baby looking like his meaty buff Father.

Double D frowned, "unless you want our Mothers to attempt to mate, I think that is our only option."

Kevin laughed, "what a show that'd be!" Double D scowled, Kevin smile dropped, "OK, never mind. So what then? My Mother sure isn't going to mate with another man! I'd be pissed if she did anyway, so would Dad."

Double D sighed and nodded, "there is one last thing we could try."

Kevin raised his eyebrows, "and what might that be?"

"You could get me pregnant."

"**How**?" Kevin asked in disbelief, "Angel, sweetheart, you're a boy, how can I get you pregnant? You have no uterus, no womb!"

"Well... when we... have sex, you need to put your semen **inside **my prostate. Your semen, will most likely, fertilize my own, over time, as my fertilized semen grows, it'll travel up to my lower belly where a woman's womb be. It'll be held there by blood cells." Double D explained. Kevin's eyes widened, the intelligence of his lover will always impress him!

"Well that'd be a great idea only do you really think my Father would allow **that**, 'cause I know he won't! My Mom would go for it, but she'd have to meet you first, so what kind of person you are, and then she'd try to fool Dad, he'd find out, we'd all get into trouble, and then it'll be hell, for all of us!" Kevin explained.

Double D giggled, "I would love to meet your mother! And I point her out because my Mother would ground me from you for half a year if I asked her and my Father wouldn't allow you in the house for a full year, and there would be no visits or sleepovers."

Kevin raised his eyebrows, "wow, really? That strict, huh?"

"Yep..." Double D replied sadly.

"We'll move out. I'll start looking for a job after school tomorrow, once I get enough money, I'll buy us a small trailer in the trailer park. And after our baby's born, we'll explain the situation to your parents, my Dad, and then pack our things and leave. We'll start a new life for the both of us." Kevin decided.

Double D nearly gasped, he was so surprised, he never thought that Kevin would take such initiative in about a situation like this! He smiled and held on tighter to his lover. "Kevin... thank you..." He whispered falling to sleep, tears falling from his eyes

Kevin smiled yet again, placing a kiss on his lover he carried his Angel up to his bedroom, crawled on the bed with him, tucked them in, and cuddled the small figure beside him and fell asleep himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**NEWS**

Instead of "Biotic" I have decided to go with "Anima" I thought that it would make more sense and I will be writing the new chapter soon, I reposted the first 3 chapters after I successfully edited them and made sure that they made more sense. And I kind of rushed the first chapter to get you all a sense of what it is the Ed group is doing. You will learn more about exactly what an Anima is in the fourth chapter. Please be patient with me, I'm doing the best I can ^_^

And thank you all so much for reading and supporting me, you are all truly the best *.*


End file.
